Pathology Core, will provide histopathology services to all 6 projects in the Central Grant. The[unreadable] services will include routine preparation and histochemistry of paraffin and frozen aortic sections, regular[unreadable] immunostaining, and morphological analysis of the aortic tissue sections by bright field, fluorescence, and[unreadable] confocal microscopy. The Pathology Core also helps each project for morphometry analysis and[unreadable] histopathological sample preparation. In collaboration with other cores, patient's samples will be collected,[unreadable] fixed in formalin, banked, or otherwise stated in each project. Morophological and immunohistochemistry[unreadable] with antibodies against markers for vascular cells and inflammation as well as particular gene products[unreadable] identified by each project will be pursued. Each project will be supplied with a report and[unreadable] photodocumentation of relevant finding.